Winter Magic
by Phantomdeath
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over holiday and start noticing things about each other. Will what happens over break vanish with the break, or will it turn into something more? Winter of fifth year. Fluff and smut! (I own nothing, the world and characters belong to JK Rowling!)
1. Chapter 1: Alone For the Holidays

**A/N: I'm writing this fic for one of my best friends, Lizzie. It's not a pairing for which I normally write, but this particular story is a gift. Happy Christmas, sweets! **

Chapter 1: Alone For the Holidays

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. She stared into the fire as it crackled and thought about what happened twenty minutes earlier.

"_Come on, Hermione, we're going to miss the train," Harry said as he pulled his suitcase through the common room. Ron was right behind him, smiling giddily with excitement. _

"_You guys go," Hermione said, giving them hugs. She didn't want to tell them the truth: her parents owled her earlier that day saying they had to take an emergency trip to visit a relative and she wouldn't be able to return home for Christmas. She knew Ron and his family were taking Harry to Romania for Holiday and the last thing she wanted to do was invite herself. She knew the Weasleys wouldn't mind her coming along, but she just felt awkward since the boys had been talking about the trip since the start of the year. "I'll see you after break."_

"_We can still sit together on the train," Harry offered, sensing something was wrong. _

_She smiled and shook her head, trying her hardest to not cry. "Just go on! And say 'hi' to a dragon for me!" Harry and Ron smiled in return and with a few more goodbyes, they ran off. _

Hermione didn't try to stop the tears as they slipped down her cheeks. Sobs shook her shoulders when she realized she was actually spending Christmas without her friends or family. It would be the first year she wouldn't decorate the tree with her mum and dad. _I won't bake cookies with mum, or help dad shovel the drive. I don't get to meet Aunt Jesse's beautiful baby girl… _The thoughts echoed around her head in a never-ending loop.

Hours passed before she was able to calm down. She dried her eyes and cheeks with the heels of her hands and pushed herself out of the chair. A glance at the time told her dinner in the Great Hall would be starting soon. She sighed when she caught sight of her red-rimmed, puffy eyes in a mirror. _I'll have to fix that before I leave._

Draco reclined on a leather couch in the Slytherin common room and stared at the stone walls. "Damn you father," he muttered to the emptiness. The morning really hadn't gone as planned.

_He was sitting in a chair when his father's face appeared in the embers. "Hello father," Draco said as he strode over to the fireplace._

"_Draco," his father replied cordially._

"_I've packed, sir. The train arrives at one—"_

"_Yes, but you'll not be on it," he interjected. _

"_What?"_

"_Your mother and I have business to attend to and it simply can't wait. You understand, right?"_

"_Yes sir. Will I see you on Christmas?" He asked far more pleadingly than he intended. _

"_Don't be silly, Draco. Of course not. You'll be fine at school. Farewell."_

"_Goodbye, father." He barely got to the end of 'father' before the man disappeared. _

He stood, looked in a mirror and straightened his tie. This was his first time staying at Hogwarts for Holiday and he didn't know if he was supposed to wear his school robes to dinner. His cheeks reddened as he looked at his reflection. _I can't show up and be the only person in uniform,_ he thought irritably. After a few hours of debate, he decided to just wear his school robes.

Draco set off for the Great Hall later than he planned. _Fashionably late,_ he told himself as he quickened his pace slightly.

Hermione was so busy making her eyes less puffy and red, she hadn't been paying attention to the time. "No," she whispered to herself as she hurried as best she could. Dinner had started fifteen minutes ago and she was still pulling on her shoes. On her way out the door, she stopped to admire her dark blue sweater. It made her feel a little better about being atrociously late. Hermione stowed her wand in her boot and sprinted out of the portrait.

She was thinking of excuses and apologies for being tardy when she ran into something very solid. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, without looking up.

"Watch it, Granger," Draco snapped, coldly. He didn't have the energy or motivation to think of a proper insult.

"Malfoy," Hermione growled through clenched teeth as she stood. Her anger lifted, slightly, when she saw his clothes. "At least I didn't wear my robes," she said with a smirk.

He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets as his cheeks reddened. Hermione kept a straight face, but felt sheer triumph surge through her veins.

The two continued their walk to dinner in silence. When they entered the great hall, everyone was seated at the professors table. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please, come join us," Dumbledore called. Draco sauntered up behind her. The last two seats were next to each other, across from Snape. Hermione had to repress a groan as she took the chair beside McGonagall and Draco took the end.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," she said quietly to Dumbledore, who was just on the other side of Minerva.

"Worry not, we've simply missed your company," he replied pleasantly. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, you needn't wear your school robes over the break," he said lightly.

Draco stabbed angrily at the chicken on his plate. "Yes, headmaster," he said icily. Severus looked down at him with a bemused smirk. He glared back and stayed silent for the remainder of the meal.

Hermione joined the casual conversation and talked about some of the most recent books she'd read. Everyone listened intently, except Malfoy who was still bitter about the robe comment. When she concluded her ramble, she looked around sheepishly for going on so long, but no one seemed to mind, and even Snape looked impressed. Jealousy shot through Draco's chest when he noticed his Head of House's expression. He shot an angry glare at Granger; but its intensity dimmed when he saw the genuine, bashful smile on her face as she answered Dumbledore's question about her favourite character. He shook his head, disgusted with his inability to properly display his displeasure.

Dinner concluded and the group dispersed. Draco was surprised to see so few students remaining in the castle. _I doubt they want to be here any more than I do, _he thought with a sigh as he trudged back to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

Hermione tossed and turned in the too silent girls' dormitory. She opened her eyes and stared out the window. The snow glistened in the moonlight, making the grounds look like a winter wonderland. A smile crossed her face as she pressed her fingers to the cool, hard glass. Memories of running outside with her parents into the first snow flickered through her mind. The smile faded when she realized where she was. Hermione backed away from the window and sat on the side of her bed. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes before she could stop them.

She pushed herself off her bed and crept to the portrait no longer able to take the silence of the dorm. It opened and Hermione took off quickly down the hall. She sprinted silently to the library, praying no one would catch her. The heavy, oak door swung open and she was greeted by the musty smell of old books. The silence didn't bother her when she was surrounded by millions of adventures waiting to be read. Each book called to her, begging for her attention in a way that made her feel like she was no longer alone. The smile returned to her face as her fingertips glided down the shelves.

A book caught her attention and Hermione slid it off the shelf with care. The worn leather cover seemed to mold to her hand as she traced the engraved, golden title. "_Flying with Dragons". _She walked over to her favourite couch and curled up with the new novel.

Draco slept comfortably alone in the dorm; he usually casted a silencing spell around his bed. He woke far later than he'd planned. Sunlight softly shone through the green drapery around his bed, pulling him from a peaceful sleep. He rubbed his steely gray eyes and blinked in the dimmed light as he stretched.

Once he was dressed in a deep green button down shirt and black dress pants, he checked the time. _12:36. _His stomach growled, angrily reminding him to eat. As he slowly made his way to the Great Hall, he ran into Snape. "Good afternoon, professor," he said professionally. The potion master nodded to him as he passed in a flurry of black robes.

He stepped into the hall to find Dumbledore and McGonagall chatting about lesson plans over a modest assortment of sandwiches. "Mr. Malfoy," she said and stood.

"Professor," he acknowledged and sat.

"My apologies, we were just leaving," Albus said. "But you're more than welcome to eat."

"Thank you," Draco mumbled as he inspected a turkey and cheese sandwich.

The two professors left him alone at the table alone. He didn't mind being alone, it reminded him of being home.

Hermione woke with a start when she heard a loud crash. She jumped off the couch with her wand drawn, only to find her book on the floor. _Oh, that was the noise_. Her cheeks burned as she picked up her book and sat down again. She read for a few more hours before walking to the window to watch the sun rise.

After the sun was high in the sky, she retreated to the couch and continued reading for quite a while. Her stomach growled loudly as she finished the last page. "Guess I should eat," she muttered to the empty room and stood. Hermione returned the book and picked up five to take back to her dorm with her. When she was satisfied with her choices she walked to lunch.

She arrived to find Draco alone, picking apart a sandwich. Hermione slowly walked up to the table and took a seat far from the blonde, not wanting to endure his insults with such poor sleep. She set her books down heavily, making Malfoy jump. "Damn, Granger, have enough books there?" She ignored him and put a sandwich and some salad on her plate.

It irked Draco that she hadn't responded to his jab. He shot her a glare and she shrunk back into her chair slightly. A smirk crossed his face when he was satisfied with her discomfort. A small bit of guilt gnawed at him as he watched her nibble at her food. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked arrogantly as he flashed a smile.

In response, Hermione glared and continued poking at her salad in silence. _Don't give in, that's what he wants._ She told herself. Her heart, however, had leapt into her throat. _That smile might even but enough to melt the ice in Snape's heart,_ she thought as she stared intently at her plate. _What am I thinking? This is DRACO MALFOY. _She shook her head and stood.

"Leaving so soon? We were just getting started," he said snarkily.

Hermione scooped up her books and retreated to the Gryffindor common room.

As Draco watched as the brunette left, a small bit of sadness made its way into his chest. She had been his only real company in the past twenty-four hours. He found he sort of missed companionship and started hoping he would see her at dinner. Quickly, he shook his head and reigned in his thoughts. When he'd finished lunch, he retrieved his broom and went to the Quidditch pitch. He flew for hours, enjoying the wind in his hair and the freedom of soaring.

Hermione took her books back to her bed, but found she didn't feel much like reading. She left the dormitory and wandered aimlessly around the castle, trying to find something to do. Something moving outside the window caught her attention. Malfoy flew dangerously close to the window before diving straight for the ground and pulling up at the last second. Even Hermione had to admit the move was impressive. She watched as he flew, noting how majestic he looked atop the sleek, black wood. His perfect, blonde hair reflected the winter sunlight in a most dazzling way. She found herself wondering what it looked like when he woke up. Hermione shook her head, angry at herself for thinking of him in such a way. _No,_ she scolded her mind as she walked away from the window and back to her dorm. _Reading will take my mind off of him,_ she reasoned.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

_Draco was running though Hogwarts and the Dark Lord was chasing him, calling to him, begging him to be a Death Eater. _

_The scene changed: he was back at Malfoy Manor and his father was sitting at the kitchen table. "Father," Draco said with the voice he had when he was five. _

"_What is it now?" He asked irritably. _

"_I made you a drawing—" Before he could finish, the drawing started melting into blood, dripping all over him and the floor. He looked up at his father for help but the man waved his wand and shot a curse at him. "WHY DADDY?" The younger Draco screamed as he writhed in pain._

Draco jolted himself awake in a cold sweat. His heavy breathing echoed off the stone walls and floors, making him more paranoid. He threw off his blankets and ran into the corridor, needing to get away from the chill and darkness of the dungeons. Draco padded around for a while until he came to the library. One of the doors was wide open; he stepped inside and shuddered. Illuminated only by the light of the moon, the shelves looked like horrifying demons. "What are you doing here?" A voice snapped.

Draco practically jumped out of his skin as he turned to face Hermione. "I could ask you the same question!" He tried to say with venom, but it came out more as a terrified squeak.

"Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern. _He may be a total prick, but he looks like he's about to piss himself. _

"I'm fine," he said bitterly and glared at her. "I just wasn't expecting to run into the likes of—" Draco cut himself off. He really was a little frightened and the thought of staying by someone, even Granger, made him feel slightly safer. Before going on, he took a deep breath. "I wasn't planning on running into anyone," he replied softly.

Hermione was confused by the sudden kindness, _kind for Malfoy, that is,_ she added. "You frightened me a bit as well. I thought one of the professors had caught me," she whispered.

Draco studied her in the moonlight. Her hair fell messily, as it usually did. She was clutching five new books as though her life depended on them, _typical Granger. _But concern fluttered in his chest when he gaze fell on her eyes. They held a deep sadness and she looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her, even around exam times—not that he was looking. "It doesn't seem like they care what we do over break," he said smoothly, trying as hard as he could to keep the usual coldness from his voice.

"Yeah, not even professor Snape," she replied shyly and set her books on a table.

He smirked at her use of 'professor'. "What books have you?"

"Oh um," Hermione started as she splayed the books so all the titles showed. "This one is a sequel to "_Flying with Dragons," _I read that one last night," she said as she pointed to a leather-bound book. Her hand shifted to a red cover. "Healing." A green cover. "Potions." A dark black leather cover, "Potions and spells." And the last one, "Poetry."

"Hmm," Draco replied as he tried to figure out how the five went together.

"I… I like poetry quite a bit. Edgar Allan Poe is one of my favourites. He was just a muggle, but I really enjoy his work." Hermione didn't know why she was telling him all of this. Perhaps it was the late hour, the way his face softened as she spoke, how attentive he seemed, or maybe how his hair was messily sticking up around his face. "Are you sure you're okay?" She knew she should detest him, or at least regard him with her usual coolness, but she found it hard to resist the Slytherin standing before her in gray sweats and a black t-shirt.

"Yes. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," he whispered. "Tell me more about this Poe guy."

"Right, well, he was very depressing. One of his works, The Raven…"

He tried to listen attentively as she went on and on. But his eyes wandered to her lips, watching as they formed words that he no longer heard. Her voice had become a blur of soothing sounds all running together. Had he been sitting, he would have fallen asleep. Comfort pushed the fear and panic from his nightmare far out of his mind. Her lips stopped moving and he smiled in response. _Oh god, what should I say?_ "Sounds intriguing."

"Yeah," she replied and bounced nervously on her toes.

"Why are you here over break?" he asked shyly.

A look of pain crossed her face and guilt immediately shot through his chest. "My parents… something came up." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She cleared her throat. "What about you."

"The same," he said bitterly and sat in a chair._ Comfort her! _A voice in his head screamed, but he ignored it.

Hermione took the one across from him. "I'm sorry," she whispered and picked at a loose thread on her pants. Staying awake for days on end was starting to take its toll. Her eyelids started drooping, but she fought to stay awake.

"Don't worry about it," he replied nonchalantly as his own sleepiness took over.

"Care to enlighten me as to what this is?" A cool voice said.

Hermione's eyes shot open. _No no no. _"Sir," she began in a gravelly voice, "I… we were just sleeping. I—"

"It won't happen again, sir," Draco interrupted and stood.

"See to it," Severus snapped and glared at each of them.

She picked up her books and sprinted from the library, afraid of pissing off Snape further. The dormitory seemed father than normal as she took the steps two by two, listening carefully for any other footsteps. Her heart hammered as she stood with her back to the closed portrait. A smile crossed her face when she looked down at the books in her arms and remembered speaking to Draco. Hermione sighed, _I wouldn't change a thing. _Her brows furrowed slightly when she thought about how nice he had been, but found she didn't really care. She glanced over to the window at the still black skies. Hail tapped the frost-covered glass as Hermione curled up in a chair with her poetry.

Draco stared into his Head of House's onyx eyes. He hadn't been intimidated by the man since he was five. Though, this moment came close. Granger's voice fluttered weakly and he found it imperative to interject. "It won't happen again, sir." He stood, trying to take the attention off of the frightened girl. She saw the opportunity and ran. _Smart girl,_ he thought with an internal smirk.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to Snape.

"What. Was. That?" He demanded.

"We fell asleep, talking. I had another nightmare," he admitted, ashamed.

"That's... unfortunate. But no excuse to be found with a female student in a currently restricted area," he chided.

"It won't happen again," he said icily.

Severus raised his eyebrow before he spun on his heel and stalked away.

Draco watched as he left and smiled, a true genuine smile. His heart raced as he thought about seeing her again. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back to the Slytherin dormitory, trying to figure out why he couldn't get Granger off his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

Chapter 4: Sleep

Two days passed before the two saw each other again.

The last time Hermione slept was the night with Draco in the library. The dark circles under her eyes were a stark contrast to her dangerously pale face. She walked to the great hall without thinking.

Draco looked up from his dinner and saw the bushy-haired Gryffindor in the door-way. He was alone at the table and hoped she would sit by him. His heart raced as she took the chair across from him and sleepily reached for a chicken breast. "How are you?" He asked cautiously.

It took her a minute to reply. "I'm alright." She served herself salad and took a few bites before adding, "You?"

"I'm okay. There aren't any other Slytherins here over the break," he said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't really know about any other Gryffindors," Hermione replied as she rested her head on her hand.

Draco studied her closely. Her red-rimmed, sleep-deprived eyes stared down at her shaking hands. He watched as she nodded off a few times, nearly falling into her salad. _She looks as though she hasn't slept in weeks. Wait. Why should I care? It's not my job to take care of her. _"Have you been sleeping?" The blonde asked in spite of himself.

"Er, no. I haven't slept since that night in the library." In her sleepiness, she didn't register to whom she was speaking, only answering what was asked of her.

"Why?" The word left his lips before he thought about it.

"Because it's far too quiet in the dorm. I can't sleep when I'm alone. Oh, that sounded bad," she giggled.

He nodded as his heart ached for her. Draco knew what it was like to never have sleep. He'd spent many a night awake, worrying about his family, the Dark Lord and becoming a Death Eater. An idea came to mind while he stared at the exhausted girl. "Come with me," he said softly.

She opened her eyes. "Hmmm? Sorry, I was asleep."

"Come with me," Draco repeated as he stood.

Hermione stood, but a voice in the back of her mind warned her to not go with the Slytherin. "Where?" She inquired, more alert.

He held his hand out to her and against her better judgment, she took it. His heart swelled in his chest and he found he didn't care what people would think if they saw them. Draco led her down hallway after hallway until they reached an intricate door. He opened it to find two beds, a full bookshelf, fireplace with a roaring fire, and a leather couch.

Her breath hitched as she stared at the beautiful room. "The Room of Requirement," she whispered.

Draco took her to the bed closest to the fire and pulled back the blanket for her. "Here. I'll be on the couch if you need anything," he said awkwardly.

Hermione crawled into the most comfortable bed she'd ever had the pleasure to lay in. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyelids drooped. _I shouldn't sleep with Draco here_, she noted weakly. A few minutes later, she was in a deep sleep.

He watched as she nuzzled into the pillows and was momentarily jealous that it wasn't his chest. The thought bothered him._ I shouldn't like her. I can't! Father will never approve,_ his mind nagged. But he couldn't ignore the voice in his mind telling him to go for her. _She's beautiful, sweet, brilliant, and she cares about you. _Draco shook his head at the last part. _She could never love me. I'm an arse, and I always will be_, he thought sadly as he wandered over to the bookshelf.

A book caught his attention. _The Raven… By Edgar Allan Poe_, he thought excitedly. _This is the muggle Hermione was telling me about! _The Slytherin quickly sat on the couch and opened the book. He read for hours upon hours.

Hermione woke well-rested and alert. She looked around and found herself in a strange room. _Where am I? What—_ Her thoughts were interrupted when her gaze fell on Draco. He was sitting on a leather sofa reading._ Reading what? _She squinted. _The Raven!_ Her eyes widened and a smile danced on her lips. She climbed gracefully out of the bed and walked behind the blonde. Hermione read over his shoulder for a few seconds before squawking "Nevermore!"

Draco jumped and turned to face her. The scowl softened into a huge smile. "You're awake!" He said, setting down the book. "How did you sleep?"

"Vey well…I guess I owe it all to you."

"I believe you do," he said with a touch of arrogance.

Normally his smug smirk and tone would infuriate her, but today it made her smile and bite her lip. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It was nothing. No one should be that tired. I was worried you'd fall off a staircase." _What are you doing?!_ His mind screamed at him.

"You were worried? About me? Careful, someone might think you're going soft," Hermione playfully taunted. _Where the hell is this coming from? _

He smirked. "I've never seen this side of you, Granger." _I like it._

"Perhaps you should hang around more."

"Maybe I will!" _Maybe? There's no bloody maybe about it, _he thought.

"Good!" She said, laughing.

Draco was powerless against her laugh. It rang through his ears, the most beautiful melody he'd ever heard. He couldn't help joining in.

She marveled at his rich deep laugh. _I want to hear it more._

"We should get going," he said quickly.

"Right."

They made their way through the door before parting. Hermione trekked back to Gryffindor tower, smiling the whole way.

Draco trudged down toward the dungeons. He made sure to keep an even expression. Almost to the dormitory, he ran into Snape. _Damn. _Fortunately, the potion master said nothing. Draco's brows furrowed. _Odd,_ he thought as he watched the black robes disappear around a corner. He shrugged and continued to his dorm. Draco made it to his four-poster bed and finally allowed himself a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas

Snow glistened in the courtyard as Hermione stared out a high window. The sun was shining, but clouds were moving in quickly. She sighed as she thought about Draco's smile and the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous. _But his eyes are the most beautiful… the way they shimmer when he's proud of himself… And the steely contrast when something doesn't quite go his way. Or perhaps the saddening, dull, gun-metal when he's disappointed or embarrassed… I wonder what he does on Christmas. _

Tears prickled in her eyes as she realized what day it was: Christmas Eve. _And I'm alone. _She watched as Draco made another lap on his broom. Her fingers shook as she unlocked the window and pushed it open. Freezing wind grazed her skin and burned her teary eyes; but she leaned out just enough to catch the blonde's attention.

He spun on a dime and pulled close to the castle wall. "What are you doing, Granger?"

Butterflies fluttered around her stomach as she realized exactly what she was doing. _Say something! _"Just enjoying the view," she choked. The sun illuminated his hair like a halo around his face.

"Forward today, aren't we?" He flashed her a smile.

Her cheeks burned as she stared back at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Move over," Draco whispered in her ear.

She suppressed a giggle and stepped quickly out of the way as the blonde floated in.

He flew a few feet down the hallway before touching to the stone floor. "Nice of you to let me in."

"My pleasure," she replied, finding her voice. A smile crossed her face as she walked closer to him.

"Have any plans for this evening?"

"I haven't," Hermione said softly as she looked down at her feet.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner. Go back to the Gryffindor common room first though. To not draw suspicion," he added when she looked a little confused.

_Of course, you idiot! Get ahold of yourself! _She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. "I'll be there."

"Good, I look forward to it," he said and picked up his broom before walking away.

Hermione sat at the long Professors' table, nibbling at her dinner. Excitement made her unable to eat the delicious feast. Her thoughts drifted to her meeting with Draco. She turned to look at the blonde sitting three chairs away from her. He had been having an intense conversation with Snape about potions for the past twenty minutes. –Not that she was counting. Hermione watched as his eyes shone in admiration for the professor. She had to repress a look of disgust. _What could Snape have done that was so great to have won his affection? Perhaps Draco has a true skill as far as potions go; and it's not just Snape's favouritism. _So lost in thought, she didn't notice when Dumbledore asked her a question.

"Miss. Granger?"

"Yes?" She said, blushing.

"I was inquiring as to how your holiday was going."

"Oh, um, it's very nice. The castle is beautiful with all the trees and everything."

"Does it feel like Christmas Eve?" He asked softly.

"Well, it… It's different."

Dumbledore gave her a small, sad smile. A knowing look crossed his eyes before he began discussing lemon drops with McGonagall.

Hermione glanced over at Draco once more. He'd stopped conversing with Professor Snape and was just picking at his dinner. She noted he had barely touched his plate as well before she quickly excused herself and went back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

The pain of not being with her family physically hurt. Her chest tightened as she looked in the mirror and saw her pathetic reflection looking back. "I'm alone on Christmas," she said to her reflection. _Not alone!_ Hermione reminded herself. _Draco. _The pain subsided as she thought about her meeting with him. _A present!_ She searched around her room for the perfect gift for the blonde. _What does he like?_ _Hell if I know!_ After twenty minutes, she had gathered a few things she thought he might like and wrapped them.

After another hour passed, she decided it had been enough time. She checked herself in the mirror and found a happier girl with bushy hair and a maroon sweater staring back. A smile crossed her face as she made her way to the Room of requirement.

When she arrived, she found Draco reclining on a leather couch in front of a roaring fire. The stone walls seemed homey in the firelight, and the bookshelves in the corner helped as well. Hermione smiled as she realized it looked a lot like the room to which he took her when she was tired.

"I thought you'd gotten yourself lost," he said and crossed the room to meet her.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered as she held out the gifts.

"We'll wait for the morning for those," he replied softly, took her hands, and led her to the couch.

The two sat together and talked about their lives. Hermione told him about her parents' work as dentists and he explained to her what it was like to grow up in his family. He admitted that he had always wanted a brother; it didn't matter if he was older or younger—as long as there was someone else around. His parents were frequently absent, leaving him to fend for himself. Draco didn't mind too much. He always knew that was the way his family worked and didn't think anything of it. "It does get lonely, though," he mentioned.

"I assume it would. I don't have any siblings either. Even though my parents are usually home, sometimes they have to go to conferences and classes. They leave me home alone and honestly, I hate it."

"I'm sorry," he said softly and held her hand.

She smiled up at him, a little sadly, and tightened her grasp. Hermione traced his knuckles and fingers with her thumb as she looked into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes and leaned closer. His lips touched hers for a second before the two parted and stared at each other.

Hermione leaned in again and their lips met once more. Gently at first, but then with more need. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and closer. The sensation was intoxicating. Her heart raced as she pushed him back into the leather, laying on top of him.

His hands were under her shirt, feeling the muscles of her back with each of her breaths. He made sure to stay away from her bra, but the temptation was strong. His fingers itched to unclasp it and watch it fall away. He pressed against her, needing to feel her soft body against his.

She broke the connection and sat back on the couch. "Wow," Hermione whispered as she touched her fingertips to her lips. They were still tingling with the lingering electric of the kiss,

Draco flashed her a smile and took her hand again. "Was that too fast?" He asked cautiously.

"That was brilliant," she said softly.

Their conversation continued until the wee hours of the morning. Finally, the two were exhausted. Draco led her through a doorway she hadn't noticed on her way in. A king-size bed stood against the back wall and took up almost the entire room. "This won't be a problem, will it?" He asked.

"Not at all," she replied and climbed in.

He crawled in after her and laughed.

"What?"

"You're so far away," he pouted in jest.

In response, she moved closer and put her head on his chest. Hermione looked up at him. "Better?"

"Better." He put his arms around her and she snugged closer. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Hermione woke and found Draco gone from her side. _I guess he had better things to do._ She pulled herself out of the bed and shuffled to the doorway.

Her heart swelled as she beheld the sight before her. A twenty foot tall tree, decorated with homemade ornaments, stood in the middle of the room. Beneath it were a few neatly wrapped presents. She noted the few things she collected and wrapped for Draco were there as well. He stood off to the side in a deep green shirt, smiling nervously. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

A true smile crossed his face as he watched her walk in a circle around the tree. It had taken all the free-time he had but everything was worth it to see her face. He put his arm around her as she came over to him. The slight sadness in his eyes reflected in her own. "I know it isn't exactly home but—"

"Draco, it's perfect. Thank you," she breathed as she stepped closer to him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Her hair tickled his chin as he rested his head atop hers. A content sigh escaped as he held her protectively in his arms.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered again into his silky shirt. "Thank you." Tears leaked from her eyes as she leaned into his strong chest.

He rubbed her back for a few minutes, feeling the soft sweater beneath his fingers. Eventually, her crying died down and she pulled away.

"Sorry about that," she said shyly, gesturing to his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Come on! We got presents!" Draco said cheerfully.

The two of them ran to the tree and fell to their knees before the wrapped parcels. He handed Hermione the ones addressed to her one by one. "You go first," she said, smiling as the fire crackled peacefully behind them.

He picked one of the ones she had given him and pulled at the wrapping.

"Come on!"

Draco tore off the colourful paper and smiled. It was a book, his very own copy of The Raven. "Thank you!" He said as he smiled and opened the cover. Inside was a note.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for everything,_

_Hermione_

She was already opening one of the things he'd gotten her. Once she got through all the wrapping paper, she found a small box. Inside was a thin silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. "I love it," Hermione said as she slipped it on. The metalwork was astonishingly brilliant.

They opened the rest of their gifts. Hermione got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, socks form Dumbledore, new quills from McGonagall, a new cauldron, cat toy, and engraved quill from Draco, and a few odds and ends from others.

Draco received a new cauldron, potion book, and vials from Snape, a leather journal from his parents, socks from Dumbledore, along with a red blanket, pocket knife, and another book from Hermione.

The two smiled at each other as they looked at the mess of wrapping paper around them. They laughed as they collected it and threw it into the fire.

He took her hand as they stared into the flames.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Break

Chapter 6: The End of Break

Hermione and Draco spent as much time together as they could. They stayed in the Room of Requirement for the most part. The two really only left for meals and Draco occasionally went flying while Hermione worked on homework. She would watch him through windows the room provided when she took breaks. His flips and tricks always left her breathless with the adrenaline of fear and admiration. Hermione truly admired his skill, and she promised to go out flying with him when the weather got nicer. Unfortunately, the break was quickly coming to an end.

"Draco," she started as she rested her quill in its holder.

"Hmm?" He was busy trying to finish a five foot potions essay. The train was returning tomorrow and she insisted he finish his homework before everything returned to normal. He tried to argue that they only had a few more uninterrupted hours left together, but she simply turned away and continued scribbling words on parchment as quickly as her hand would move.

"What are we going to do?" Part of her was grateful for Harry and Ron to return; she missed having her best friends around. And while Hermione did enjoy spending time with the Slytherin, she was nervous things were moving too quickly. Even though they had only kissed twice since Christmas, she worried that Draco would want more than she was willing to give. Those fears slowly gnawed on her heart as the days passed. Hermione knew he wouldn't push her, but she also didn't want him to feel like she didn't want him. Because she did. A lot. The memory of his fingers on her back still sent delightful tingles up her spine; but there was anxiety slithering its way in. It coiled around her ribcage and constricted. She ignored it as best she could and just focused on the things she liked about the blonde. Her eyes made their way over to his and found him staring at her with a hint of concern. "Sorry, what?" She asked bashfully.

He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "But what are we going to do? They come back tomorrow."

Draco sighed loudly. "You know, if you were a Slytherin, we wouldn't have this problem."

Hermione rested her chin on her hand as she tried to think of a way they could continue to see each other. The obvious solution was to come to the Room of Requirement as often as she could get away. But in her mind, there was too much risk of getting caught out after curfew. "What about the library?" She offered after a few minutes.

"Too many people come in, someone would see us. And the last thing we need is for the entire school to find out."

She didn't have to ask to know why. _Draco Malfoy couldn't be seen hanging around a mudblood. _The thought echoed bitterly around her mind and left a sour taste on her tongue.

Draco's mind raced as he tried to think of somewhere for them to meet. The best he came up with was trying to bribe Snape into letting them meet in his chambers and he figured it was a long shot. Plus, he couldn't risk the news getting back to The Dark Lord, the Death Eater, or worse… his father. _If father found out about this I would lose everything. He wouldn't hesitate to kick me out… or give me to The Dark— _Hermione's voice pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. "Sorry," he interrupted, "can you start over?"

"Sure, I was saying that we could meet in the Chamber of Secrets."

He froze.

"I know it's not exactly the nicest place to go, but we can't keep coming here. Someone will notice for sure. And no one uses that bathroom anyway. You know, because of Moaning Myrtle."

"Wouldn't she tell someone?" He asked quickly, trying to find some fault in the plan. His face remained calm and complacent as she explained that no one would care what the ghost said, but his brain was working hard to fabricate a reason why that wouldn't work. "Hermione, I don't want to have to hold our dates somewhere so…" he paused to find the right word, "cold." _Cold? COLD?! That was the best you could come up with? You're talking to the most brilliant witch of all time and you think COLD will persuade her?_ He was too busy harping on himself to notice Hermione's sudden energy.

_DID HE JUST CALL THEM DATES?! _Her heart practically bounced off her ribs as a smile broke across her face. "Okay, we'll find somewhere nicer," she said excitedly, the thrill of 'dates' still fresh in her mind. She logically knew that's basically what they had been doing, but to hear him say the word made her giddy.

The smile caught him off guard, but he returned it with equivalent intensity. Just seeing the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him was enough to make him wild. Fortunately, he was confident in his ability to keep his emotions in check once the other students arrived. He worried whether or not she could. Draco crossed the room and took her hand gently in his.

She closed her hand around his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her heart was still pounding happily as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to fly now?" He asked seriously.

"I thought you didn't want me to until it warmed up?"

"It won't be the same, but it's something." As he spoke, the room morphed into a Quidditch pitch and two broom materialized before them.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she glanced around. The leather couch looked extremely out of place in the middle of the sandy floor and it made her giggle.

A smile played on the corners of Draco's lips as he mounted his broom.

She followed suit and waited for him to go first.

He kicked off, spraying sand in every direction as he shot toward the ceiling. It was acceptably high, though, nothing compared to the sky. He heard Hermione coming from below and moved just in time to not get hit.

"Sorry!" She called as she swung hard to the right. "I haven't flown since I was a first year!" A shriek of sheer joy escaped her lips as she soared down toward the sand and pulled back far before necessary.

Draco allowed himself a full smile as he watched her fly lap after lap around the room. He eased closer to her, but made sure to keep his distance; he didn't want to spook her or accidentally make her fall. "Having fun?"

Hermione nodded vigorously and slowed down until she was barely moving. "Thank you!" She said giddily.

He had never seen her this excided and decided that he wanted to more often. "You're always welcome to come flying with me."

"You figured it out!" She replied, stunned.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"That's how we'll meet. We can fly somewhere. Not outside the castle boundaries, of course," she added.

"That's brilliant! You're brilliant!" His eyes met hers and a burning desire to lean over and kiss her simmered in his chest. He ignored it, telling himself that she wasn't a good enough flier for it. _Yet,_ his mind added suggestively.

She blushed as she stared back at him, as though she could read his mind.

"Just be careful to not get too cold. Flying in the winter isn't nearly this fun or comfortable." He said softly, trying to control himself.

"Okay." She was quiet for a few minutes. "Race you to the other wall!"

"You're on!" He said as he leaned forward.

"Three, two, o—"

He shot off.

She shook her head as she followed him, right on his tail. "Damn Slytherin," Hermione yelled at him good-naturedly.


End file.
